Blood Rose
by LordOfAllBricks
Summary: All hell breaks lose when Sam's parents force her to go to Ouran.
1. Obsession

**Sooo I noticed a distinct lack of DP/OHSHC stories, and most of the ones that do exist all feature Danny going to Ouran. Though I have nothing against any stories that fall under this category, really? C'mon, we all know Ouran doesn't grant scholarships easy, and we've seen Danny's grades (wince). HOWEVER; Sam is rich. Plus, Sam in a dress. Think of Sam finding the host club. Sam in the Black Magic club. Sam messing with the twins. Danny invisibly visiting Sam in the middle of class. Kyoya wondering why Sam's bag keeps floating. Now, for plot, stir in frootloops. Mainly one specific fruitloop. Now add an angry Danny. A _very_ angry Danny. Let's look at some highly technical math:**

 **Danny + frootloop = trouble**

 **Sam + host club = chaos**

 **fruitloop + Sam = angry Danny**

 **frootloop + host club = insanity**

 **Danny + Sam = lovey stuff**

 **trouble + chaos = frootloop + (Sam + host club) + Danny = lovey insanity**

 **lovey insanity = awesome story**

 **The math is legit. You cannot deny the power of the math.**

 **Disclaimer (this is for the entire story so I don't have to keep retyping it, so go away, lawsuits): I do not own Danny Phantom or OHSHC, but hey, you knew that already...or at least I hope you did**

 **Chapter One : Obsession**

—

Whenever people go traveling, there were always snags. The wrong plane tickets were bought. Someone forgot to pack something. Luggage was misplaced, or even lost. Flights were sometimes delayed. All issues, for the most part, tended to cause a few minor arguments between members of a traveling party. Airports were commonly known to be rushed, somewhat tense places.

For an entire family to have a screaming match halfway to the gate, though, was quite unusual.

Here is what happened, as several eyewitnesses later recalled; the family consisted of a father and mother, both blonde and smartly dressed. Rolling behind them on a scooter was an older woman with her gray hair up in a bun. Clearly the grandmother and family matriarch, she gave periodic glances toward the family's fourth, and youngest, member. She was dressed in dark colors that matched well with her equally depressing hair color. Despite her gothic appearance, the teenager seemed more angry than sullen, stomping after the other three with sparks practically flying from her eyes. Several times her head began to turn, combat boots veering off course, but a stern glance from the girl's grandmother kept her from bolting. Each time the youngest met the oldest's gaze, she sighed regretfully and shifted her pace to keep up, choosing to glare daggers at the cheerful adults leading the parade. Neither parent seemed to notice. In fact, they were brimming with barely suppressed glee.

Anyone onlooker knew it was only a matter of time before the bomb disguised at their complacent daughter would go off.

The first anyone heard was a sudden angry shout. It was the teenager, who refused to take another step. Her parents were a strange pair, responding to their daughter's negativity with blithely fanciful assumptions, only darkening the girl's mood further with every cheery smile. Their smiles were well practiced—her scowl was true to her own emotions.

Of course, it surprised no passerby that their argument began escalating in volume. Many felt it was so obvious in coming, they simply took out their assorted headphones and earbuds when both sides began shouting in earnest. It was almost fascinating to watch (while listening to a good tune); the blonde adults would take turns; one parent looked excited while the other chastised the teen. They switched roles frequently. Their daughter preferred to remain acrimonious. Eyes flashed in anger; gesticulations grew wild; spectators looked out the window with mild curiosity, wondering what would happen to the argument if their flight was delayed.

Just when airport security began to wonder if they should interfere (although no one seemed bothered, something really should be done to halt the family feud), the family's matriarch whacked all three with her umbrella. She spoke a few curt words to the adults before adding a kinder rebuke to her granddaughter. All three seemed ashamed, though the goth still remained tense. Her grandmother chuckled and spoke to her in a low, comforting voice. Slowly, the girl's shoulders sagged. Her head bowed. Was that grief? Or was she simply hiding her anger? Passerby weren't sure.

The airport's sound system crackled to life, announcing that the nearest gate was now loading. The family seemed to flinch in surprise. The teen, especially, seemed aghast. She picked up her suitcase rather slowly, gave her grandmother a kiss on the forehead, and stomped past her parents without a single word. She boarded the plane without her family. Her parents sighed, turning to leave, but the old woman hesitated, her eyes fixed on the gate with an almost knowing look gleaming from her age old eyes. She, at least, understood the teen's frustrations. If only they had bought more than one plane ticket...

The gate retracted, the doors closed, and after a few more minutes, the plane was racing down the runway, taking to the sky as easily as the ghosts who lived in their hometown. Whose existence was the sole reason the family's youngest member had been sent away.

Sighing, Ida motored back to her daughter and son in law. They both seemed satisfied.

"She'll be safe from those dangerous creatures now!" Pamela Manson declared.

"You betcha!" her husband, Jeramy, grinned. "And our Sammykins will have the best education the world can offer!"

Pamela frowned. "I can't understand why she wasn't thrilled. Ouran is ranked in the top five private schools worldwide! She even gets to wear a pretty dress!"

Ida raised her eyebrow and cleared her throat, making her presence known. "Perhaps my Sammy is upset because you quite literally sprang this on her today. She did not even have a chance to say goodbye to her friends, poor child! And Sammy _hates_ dresses!"

Both blondes glanced at each other and shrugged. Ida sighed. It was going to be a lot quieter without her granddaughter around.

—

Meanwhile, the plane's flight attendants were trying not to set off a vicious-looking teenage girl. How did someone like this end up in first class? Surely she wasn't by herself...

"Um...can I offer you anything to drink, miss?"

"No thanks!" Sam spat, her eyes flashing with anger. The flight attendant scurried backwards and vanished behind the curtain leading to second class. Sam groaned.

"Now, there's no call to be so rude."

At once Sam's head snapped up. The voice had come from an elderly man sitting across the isle. He did not have a window seat, and neither did she, so it was painfully obvious he had seen the whole thing. Hissing inwardly and well aware of how much like a feral cat she was acting, Sam snarled, "It's none of your business."

He lifted his hands in surrender. "I wasn't meaning to pry, young lady. I was only attempting to make an observation." He raised a faintly amused eyebrow. "If it were me, I'd want someone to tell me."

Sam looked him over. Besides the crisp vest and polished shoes, he didn't seem like the kind of rich snobs she had been expecting to deal with in first class. In a weird way, she was reminded of Mr. Lancer. If that man ever became a grandfather, this guy here seemed to be an accurate prediction. Either way, he seemed all right for the person she would be stuck with for the next thirteen hours.

Sam stuck her hand out. "Samantha Manson. Call me Sam."

He took her hand in a warm, but strong grip. "Gregory Blaxton. I usually go by Greg."

Sam tried the name. "Greg." Feeling significantly calmer now that she had at least one person on friendly terms, Sam let her curiosity show. "So what's someone like you doing on a plane headed to Japan of all places?"

Greg smiled warmly. That right there convinced Sam—this guy was definitely a grandfather. "I work for the Blue Cross. There's a business meeting in Japan I'm heading to with another company that specifies in health. We're planning to pool our resources if a partnership can be arranged."

Sam nodded. "That sounds pretty cool."

Greg nodded. "It shall certainly be interesting. But prey tell, Sam—why are _you_ here, by yourself no less?"

Inwardly pleased at the use of her nickname, Sam replied, "My parents are shipping me off to a boarding school." She frowned. "Some parents they are. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my friends. Wait, what am I talking about? Of course I didn't get a chance—they only told me about this this _morning_!"

She continued to rant, "The school has a dress code, which means I have to wear a _dress_! I freaking _hate_ dresses! And my parents don't even care what I think, because I'm supposed to be _cheerful_ , I'm supposed to be _prissy_ , I'm supposed to be a _dressed up doll_ for them to parade back and forth! But nooo, if I try to retain an _ounce_ of individuality, they try to squash it like a bug! Who _cares_ if Sam's an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian? Who _cares_ if Sam likes Edgar Allan Poe over freaking _Disney_ movies? Who _cares_ if the only two people who truly understand her are probably waiting for me to show up at our favorite restaurant so we can all patr– play video games! Who _cares_ , as long as Sam's forced into clothing I don't like, a school I want nothing to be a part of, not to mention I'm being flown off to a different entire freaking country! The only _reason_ they're making me do this in the first place is because of the–"

Sam finally caught herself before she said "ghosts". Side glancing at Greg, she was surprised to see him looking rather amused.

"What?!" she snapped irritably. "I'm at the end of my fuse here, so don't go pushing it!"

The old man's smile grew. "Well, it sounds to me that your family was your biggest problem, and now you're given a chance to get away from them. Most kinds your age don't have opportunities like this, you know. I suggest you take it."

"But–"

"And if things don't work out," he continued, a twinkle in his eye. "You could always get yourself expelled. That would force your parents to bring you back home."

Whatever argument Sam felt seething deflated. Was he serious? She blinked, meeting his calm, friendly gaze. Whoa. He was.

"Did you seriously just advise me to ditch school if I didn't feel like it?" She had to make sure.

Greg's eyebrows shot up. "I believe that's what I heard. Did you hear something else?"

Note to self: never let this guy meet Danny. Not like that could happen, anyway. Somehow Sam knew that if Greg's and Danny's personalities were mixed, well...things would definitely get weird. Fast.

Speaking of Danny...

"Sorry to seem abrupt," Sam shook her head. "But I need to call some people and tell them what happened to me. They're probably freaking out by now..."

"Are these the 'only two people who truely understand you'?" Greg asked. "Go ahead."

Pulling out her cell phone, Sam nodded, distractedly hitting Tucker's speed dial. He picked up after the second ring.

"I hope you have a good excuse for not showing up! Danny and I could've used some advice from Chaos!"

"Tucker," Sam groaned, "are you ever going to let that go?"

"Nuh uh!"

"Is that Sam?" a distant voice asked.

"Yup. You two lovebirds wanna talk?"

"Give me that!" There was a sudden scuffle. After a moment Sam heard fast breathing. "Sam, where'd you go? No one was at your house, we thought a ghost–"

"Danny, I wasn't kidnapped!" Sam snapped. "Unless you count my parents shipping me off to a different country as kidnapping."

" _WHAT?_ "

"Danny, what'd she say?"

"Hold on, I'll put it on speaker." He fumbled with Tucker's cell phone for a moment.

"Can you guys hear me now?"

"Yeah."

"Loud and clear. So _why_ exactly are you leaving?"

"Sam's _leaving?!_ "

The goth groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yes, Tucker. My parents are shipping me off to Japan, because apparently 'Amity just isn't safe anymore!'"

"Why'd they think that?" Danny asked, confused. "The city's crime rate is at an ultimate low–"

"And what _caused_ the fall in crime rates?"

"...Oh."

"That's not fair!" Tucker exclaimed. "We're safer than ever, what with Danny having defeated Pariah Dark!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Danny said dryly.

"You're welcome dude. My point is," Tucker took a deep breath, "there's no reason why Sam has to leave! We need to talk some sense into her parents!"

"Don't you think I've already tried that?" Sam hissed. "For pete's sake, they didn't tell me until this _morning_!"

"Ouch. That's harsh."

"Sam...why exactly are you going to _Japan_?" Danny asked.

Sitting back in her chair, the goth tried to recollect everything her parents boasted about the school. "There's some private school there that's ranked really high or something, so they decided to kill three birds with one stone and ship me off."

"Three stones?"

Grinning without any mirth, Sam muttered, "Keep me 'safe', better school, and...the school has uniforms. It's birds, by the way, not stones."

"So? That doesn't sound so bad. And I knew that."

"Girls are...well, they're required to wear dresses."

Silence on the other end of the line.

"If I hear you say _one word_ –" Sam hissed.

Wild laughter cut her off.

"Sam! In a dress!" Tucker giggled madly. "If only I had a camera!"

" _Shut up!_ "

"What's the problem?" Danny sniggered. "It's not like you'll be ugly or anything."

Tucker paused for a moment. "Y'know, you're actually really good-looking in a dress, Sam."

"Wait, what? How would you know that?"

"Danny, don't you remember Prom? And Dora?"

"Oh yeah. He's right Sam, you'll look fine in a dress."

" _More_ than fine!" You could almost hear the mischievous smirk in Tucker's voice. "Just think about it...Sam, in a dress...on the other end of the world...surrounded by guys..."

The reaction was immediate. Danny let out an inhuman growl. "They'll have to go through me first!" he snarled, a possessive tone overlaying his otherwise passive voice.

Exasperated, Sam told her boyfriend, "Danny, calm down."

The half ghost growled again, but forced himself to take a deep breath. Tucker gulped.

"Dude, it was just a joke."

"The last one you'll ever make!"

"Guys!" Sam had to struggle to keep from yelling. She _was_ on an airplane, after all. "If you don't stop right now, I'm hanging up!"

"Not until I kill Tucker!"

"Okay, okay, I give! AAAAAH!"

Sam heard the sound of feet thudding against the ground, the repetitive thumping quickly fading away. "What was that?"

"Tucker." Danny replied. "And before you start going at me, no, I didn't do anything, he was just being dramatic."

Shaking her head, Sam groaned, "You two only seem to get less mature with age.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Danny paused. "Wait a minute. You're going to be gone for a long time."

"Well, yeah. That's how moving to a different country works." Sam crossed one arm, holding her phone up with her other hand. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh."

"What should I... _we_ do?" Sam could almost _hear_ her boyfriend shuffling his feet nervously. "I mean, it's okay, we can still call each other and–"

"Danny." Sam interrupted. "You'll hurt yourself."

His voice betrayed the wince he gave. "It's fine, Sam, the separation wont kill me. It never killed the fruitloop after all."

"Yeah, but Plasmius's was one-sided. You told me–"

"–without consent and or agreement from whatever a ghost is obsessing over, the obsession is not permanently part of a ghost's existence. Since Vlad never told mom, his obsession for her shifted onto me, and I refused him, so then it became ruling over other people, who all resisted. I wonder what it is now..."

"Focus, Danny."

"Right. Anyway, people are more difficult to obsess over, because objects don't have to give you permission."

"Yeah, I know that part. But when we figured out yours..."

Danny gave an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah. We thought it was protection at first. Y'know, it probably was, but almost no one wanted it, and I needed everyone to agree in order to satisfy that obsession. So it became..."

"Me."

Sam heard her boyfriend's reluctance through his words. "You didn't have to say yes, but you did it anyway. You might have been the very first person to be an official ghostly obsession."

"It was bothering you!" Sam retorted. "Agreeing helped stabilize–"

"I _know_ , Sam. It also bound me to you, and vice versa. I still can't believe you were willing to sacrifice–"

"You dork, of course I am. I love you."

Silence.

Rolling her eyes, Sam switched her phone to her other ear. "Visit as much as you want to. Not _need_ , _want_. I'd say wish, but Desire might try to pull something. Got it?"

After a few more seconds, Danny spluttered, "I– wh– yeah– b–"

"Good!" Sam glanced out the window. "I'd like to try and get some sleep; y'know, minimize the jet lag. I'll call you guys again once I reach my apartment. Sound good?"

"Y-yeah, sure Sam–you know, I could fly you..."

She snorted. "My parents bought a first class ticket. If I ditch it, they'll fly over themselves and strangle me."

"I can see that happening." Danny hesitated. "It's hard to imagine them being _my_ parents, too," he added quietly.

Sam, who had closed her eyes, sat up abruptly. "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing too important, Sammy. I'll let you try and get some sleep. Love you too, by the way." _Click_

Sam slowly lowered her phone. She stared at the screen, rereading the words "Call Disconnected" over and over and over again. A huge grin stretched across her face.

"I take it the conversation went well?" Greg asked politely.

Nodding, Sam put her phone down, lifting her head to face the old man. She felt like she was moving through molasses, yet had enough energy to drop kick the sun. "It was good," she croaked. "I'm just...gonna take a nap..."

He nodded sagely, lifting a small book from his lap and opening it to a previously marked page.

Sam had to tear her eyes away. She forced herself to lay the chair back. Pulling a purple hoodie from her carry-on bag to use as a blanket, she remembered those sweet words, whispered by that voice she knew almost as well as her own. Sam closed her eyes, a blissful smile on her face.

The rest of the flight was passed in silence.


	2. Combat Boots

**I wasn't exactly sure what a Japanese 'higher class' apartment would look like, or if such things even exist, so I took creative license with Sam's. Also, I don't use honorifics. Fight me.**

 **Edit: Fixed where I wrote pencil when I meant to say pen**

 **Chapter Two : Combat Boots**

* * *

Luckily for Sam, her parents had the sense to not buy her something as outrageous as a mansion for her stay in Japan. Instead, Sam had an apartment—a rather large apartment, nonetheless. It took up almost a quarter of the top floor of the building complex (which happened to be floor twenty-two). The rooms were already furnished. Walking through the front door led straight to the family room, supplied with a gas fireplace surrounded on all sides by plush red chairs and a deep couch. To the left was the kitchen, already stocked with a teenager's everyday necessities—water bottles, bags of chips and pop corn, and prepackaged meals (vegetarian brand). Nothing that required more effort than using the microwave was in her large, spotless kitchen—despite Sam's claims, she wasn't the most adept cook.

Across the family room on the opposite side of the kitchen was an enclosed area. One entire wall was a gigantic window. Facing the window for optimum sunlight was a smaller desk and swivel chair. Some families would call such a place "the office". Sam instantly dubbed it the "torture corner". Clearly, this area will become a common place for her to dwell whilst completing homework. Therefore, torture corner.

A hallway snaked behind the fireplace, leading to three doors. On the left, the first opened to reveal a dark room with the thermostat, a washing machine and dryer, and an ironing board. Clearly the "extras" room. Back in the hallway, the first door on the right was a very large bathroom. There was a Jacuzzi, a spacious shower, two sinks below a gigantic, wooden mirror (which looked hand carved), an empty walk-in closet, a white, fluffy bathmat, and, of course, the Porcelain Throne.

The hallway's third, and final door, was the entrance to the master bedroom. The spacious room boasted a king sized bed, extra bedding sitting on an end table. A second end table on the bed's other side held a lamp and a phone, as well as a digital clock. Another ridiculously large window took up one of the walls. Off to the side was yet another door—a closet. It was here Sam found herself, staring into the closet's depths, her hand frozen around the doorknob. Her horrified gaze was fixed on what seemed to be a neon yellow tent crouched in the back of her closet. A note was attached to its sleeve. _Dear Sammykins,_ it read, _this is your new uniform! Isn't it gorgeous? Send us a picture when you try it on!_

Oh. So this monster waiting to gobble her up was only the uniform? It really was a dress, then...and her parents wanted a picture?

Sam,of course, did what any reasonable teenager would do.

She tore apart the note and slammed the closet shut, locking it for good measure. On her way out, she made a detour into the kitchen to drop off the pieces of paper.

 _I'm about ready to explode...why did they have to send me off in the first place?!_

"ARGH!" Sam flopped onto the sofa. She landed on her face. The soft cushions readily gave, and suddenly it was hard to breathe. She sat up with a curse. Could this day get _any_ worse?

RINGGG

RINGGG

RINGGG

She glanced at her bag. If that was either one of her parents, then yes, it could get extremely worse. She pulled her bag over and rummaged around, deliberately taking her time. By the twelfth ring her hand closed around vibrating metal. Breath hissing from clenched jaws, Sam turned her cell phone to read the Caller ID. She found herself staring at a picture she had taken almost a year ago. It was of her two best friends hugging each other in their sleep, the boy on the right centered on her screen. At once Sam accepted the call with a wide grin stretched across her face. Her day got better instead.

"Yo, Sam, you _were_ planning to pick up, right?"

"Sorry Tucker." The goth folded her legs underneath herself, leaning back into the sofa. "I thought you were one of my parents."

She could almost hear his eye roll. "Change the ringtone, then."

"Sure. What's up? I said I was going to call later."

"You wouldn't have been able to," the techno geek replied. "Danny had to head back to the Zone. Something to do with Walker, I think."

"Darn it!" Sam let herself fall sideways. Lying comfortably among the deep pillows that had so recently tried to suffocate her, she narrowed her eyes. "Couldn't he have _tried_ to wait?"

"You're his obsession," Tucker laughed. "Of course he did, for as long as he could. Poor guy sends his regards."

"Thanks, Tuck, but don't mention the whole obsession business. It's too weird to talk about..."

"You and Danny were talking about it last time you called!"

"Hey!" Sam pushed herself up. "You were spying on us!"

"Nope." She could practically _hear_ his smug grin. "I was sitting right there next to Danny when you two lovebirds had your moment. Can I be the best man?"

"I swear, if you weren't halfway around the world..." Sam hissed.

Tucker started laughing. Sam groaned, contemplating on hanging up. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her.

"Tucker, how have those enhanced phones been going?"

He stopped chuckling. "Hmm...so far I only have two Fenton Phones, and I haven't had a chance to talk with Technus yet. But! As soon as we get just one working, then communication directly from the netherworld and our world of light above ground shall be accomplished!"

"...So I can call Danny."

"So he can call _you_." Tucker corrected. "Even if you had an enhanced phone and he didn't, there would still need to be some sort of signal hub in the Zone for you to connect with the realm of the undead. We're working on it, but it's not quite ready to be tested yet."

Sam let out a deep breath. "Okay. Let me know when they're ready, you hear?"

"Loud and clear, captain! Oh, hey, that reminds me..."

"Hmm?" Sam glanced at the window. It was getting dark.

"I went ahead and locked up some online information about you. Don't want anyone getting too curious, am I right? Eh heh..."

" _Tucker_..."

"...Yeah...about that...it was mostly Danny's idea. Actually, he basically just ordered me to do it, which I didn't mind. It was actually pretty funny when I kept crashing certain parts of the web and he would start freaking out, not exactly sure what I was doing."

"As soon as he comes back," Sam growled, rolling her eyes, "give him a kick from me."

"Yes mamn! I–" His voice suddenly became distant. "What, Mom? No, I was talking to Sam. Yeah, I know how late it—whoa! Is that the time?" There was a pause. Tucker whispered, "Sorry, Sam, I gotta go."

"Talk to you later, then. Tell Danny I missed him."

"I'll give him a big wet kiss on the cheek from you."

" _TUCKER!_ "

Click

* * *

Sam woke up to the startling sensation of water dripping on her face. There was a small green puppy sitting on her pillow with its tongue hanging out. It started wagging its tail upon seeing her open eyes.

"Cujo!"

The puppy barked.

"Wha– what are you– how did you get here?"

Grinning, the small dog raised a hind foot and scratched his neck. His collar twisted around with the motion to reveal a folded piece of paper attached to his tag. Sam took the paper, feeling a small flare of warmth for the puppy as her fingertips graced the ghost dog's new tag—the Axion brand name and logo had been replaced with a familiar DP insignia; the name "Cujo" was scrawled in messy typeface under Danny's symbol. Still smiling, she sat up to read the letter, her hand unconsciously petting the ghost dog's soft fur.

 _Hey Sam!_

 _I'm really, really sorry I couldn't wait for your call—Walker needed my help on something (don't ask, I'm not supposed to talk about it unless I want him after me to try and enforce my 'One thousand year sentence' again). Anyway, Tucker told me you asked about the Phantom Phones. Technus is almost done setting up the signal broadcasting dish, no nefarious programs added, and Mom finally found the Fenton Phone schematics. Apparently Dad left them in the fridge instead of his fudge. Again. As soon as yours is ready, I'll bring it to you myself._

 _I suppose you're wondering why Cujo is there. I asked him to keep an eye on you. Don't worry, I've trained him up a bit. At least he understands the concept of "quiet" now._

 _There've been some issues in the Zone. I wanted to make sure no one took out their frustrations on you. Still, if something happens that Cujo can't handle, call me or Tucker. Cujo can take care of anything else. He knows who our friends are, so don't worry._

 _With Love,_

 _Danny_

Sam slowly turned to Cujo, who had opened his eyes when she stopped petting him.

" _Phantom_ Phones?"

The puppy rolled his eyes.

Sam snorted. "He's as bad as his parents." She reread the letter, lingering over the last two lines. _With_ _love...Danny_. She let out a laugh; the first thing she noticed was the phone's _names_? Way to go, Sam. She was focusing on her boyfriend's weird quirks, not the fact that he said he loved her.

It wasn't too surprising. Danny was adorkable, and she loved him for it.

Sniggering, Sam slid out of bed, mentally steeling herself for her first day of school. And the dress. Her blood seemed to freeze at the very thought of it. Suddenly sleeping in sounded like a terrific idea.

"Greaaat..."

Cujo looked up at her with his head tipped sideways, letting out a small bark.

* * *

Haruhi was currently focused on three things; two of which had stolen the third and were tossing it back and forth over her head too quickly for her to grab. Her brown eyes followed the pen, waiting for an opening. She found one when their teacher walked in and yelled at the Hitachiins to sit down. Kaoru fumbled her pen, and she dived for it at the same time Hikaru leapt forward. Somehow their combined momentum knocked the pen all the way to the front of the classroom, where its spinning escape was brought to an abrupt halt by a combat boot. Haruhi whipped her head around to glare at Hikaru, who gave her a sheepish look and shrugged before sitting down and–

Waaaait a minute.

 _Combat boots?_

"Hey, this is yours, right?"

Turning, Haruhi gaped at the girl standing in front of her. She had short black hair with a purple ponytail in the back, and a light amount of makeup that hardly covered the dark circles under her eyes. Her fingernails were purple too. Haruhi's eyes flickered downward; she couldn't see the girl's feet, which was covered by her dress. Was she really wearing _boots_?

"Ah-hem." The girl narrowed her eyes, waving the pen in front of Haruhi's vacant expression. "Earth to person. Wake up. Unless you don't want this, though that mad scramble you made a minute ago seemed to indicate otherwise."

"Er– yeah– sorry." Shaking her head to clear it, Haruhi took the pencil, ignoring synchronized sighs from her left and right. Her mind was still on the girl in front of her. _Boots, strange hairstyle, that uniform is new but she looks uncomfortable wearing it..._

"Are you a new student?"

Hikaru and Kaoru perked up with interest. The girl nodded.

"Yeah. My name's Sam."

"'Sam'?" Haruhi echoed. "That's...American? I thought Sam was a boy's name there."

"It is," Sam affirmed, looking torn between pride and distaste. She settled with a slightly miffed expression. "I hate my full name, so I go by Sam. It's better that way."

"Okay..." Haruhi looked at Sam curiously. "What _is_ your full name, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sam huffed, giving her a glare. "Samantha, but don't you dare call me that, or I'll beat the hell out of you."

It took several moments for Haruhi to process that comment. In those precious few seconds, a certain pair of twins took control of the conversation. Hikaru wrapped an arm around Kaoru's waist, giving Sam a daring grin.

"Sam looks pretty cute, doesn't she, Kaoru?"

"Yes, she does..." Kaoru trailed off, unconsciously clinging to his brother. "But Hikaru...do you think she looks more cute than me?"

At once Hikaru descended upon his twin. They moved their faces very close together, angling themselves to give unsuspecting Sam a front row seat. The older Hitachiin reached up one hand and gently took hold of his brother's chin, looking deeply into Kaoru's eyes. "Oh, Kaoru...you know you're the only one for me..."

A single tear seemed to glisten in Kaoru's eye; he blinked it away, letting out a shuddering breath as his gaze was dragged down to his brother's lips. He slowly leaned forward. By now, the classroom's entire female population was intensely watching the Hitachiin's performance. Numerous eyes followed Kaoru's path as he just barely missed Hikaru. The younger twin buried his face in his elder's neck, seemingly overcome by emotion. Hikaru quietly murmured into his ear and stroked Kaoru's hair. All around the room, girls let out high pitched squeals—except for one.

After a moment, Sam stopped staring and glanced at Haruhi. Her expression was clear, made even more so by her next words. "What. The. Heck."

Surprised, the twins pulled apart.

"It's just their act." Haruhi sighed, resigning herself to explaining the twins' antics. "They _are_ straight...not that they'd let anyone believe it..."

Sam stared. Her amethyst eyes shifted back onto the twins. Then, quite suddenly, she burst into uproarious laughter.

"AHAHAHA! Oh my God, that is amazing!" She pulled out a cell phone, grinning evilly at the Hitachiins. "Do it again, I want a picture. No, wait! Let me be in it too!"

"What? Why?" Haruhi asked, even though she thought she knew the answer.

"My parents would totally _flip_ if they knew this, and if I'm in the picture too, it'll drive them _insane_!" Sam was practically singing, dancing on one foot in her excitement. (Oh...so she was wearing combat boots.) It was the most animated anyone had seen her yet. "So can I have a picture?

Haruhi was unable to answer, too busy processing this new information that she totally did _not_ expect. Hikaru and Kaoru, however, were grinning just as mischievously as Sam.

"Tell you what, Sam." They swung their arms across each other's shoulders, grins intensifying to almost deranged looks.

"We go to a special club after school called the Host Club."

"We're not the only ones who do this kind of stuff–"

"–although we are the most extreme."

"If you can come by after school–"

"–we'll make sure you can have pictures of us and everyone else there. Our treat!"

Sam's smirk was positively demonic. "If your 'host club' is even half as watered down as I think it is, then my parents _may_ have heart attacks."

The Hitachiins matched her smirk. "So? Are you in?"

"Hell yes. What room?"

"Music Room Three!" they chorused. "Come right after school, and maybe Kyoya will let you buy some brochures with photos everyone in the club has taken of themselves."

Sam stuck out her hands to each twin. "It's a deal."

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a grin before shaking. All three cackled to themselves as they returned to their seats (Sam was sitting near the front).

Haruhi's voice suddenly began working again. "What did you guys just do."

Hikaru plopped down in bis seat. Turning to Haruhi, he raised a critical eyebrow. "We just got a new customer. Kyoya would be proud."

"Yeah, Haruhi," Kaoru added. "Why didn't _you_ invite her to the host club?"

Haruhi felt her mouth drop open for the third time today. "I...you just..." She shook her head, having trouble understanding what just happened. "I'm leaving it alone."

Hikaru and Kaoru shared glances.

"I like her."

"Sam's fun."

Haruhi paled.

* * *

 **Omigosh! Thank you everyone who has read this! I had no idea this would have so much positive feedback ^~^**

 **chicaalterego —**

 **You have to use a special calculator called the Fruitloop Detector. I think the Fentons made it, so if it starts screaming at your morning cereal, just know that's normal ^^**

 **mad thought —**

 **So was your review! I hope you can finish yours as well... (Just messing with you ^^/)**

 **ThatOnePaperClip —**

 **1) I KNOW! ! ! Sure, it's fun to write about Danny in the same class as, say, the twins, but how about instead of learning with them, he's invisibly flicking paper clips at the back of their heads and watching them yell at each other? XD XD You don't need good grades to do that! (Sorry Haruhi, I know you want to too)**

 **2) I love ranting! Rant all you want, though—you'll never beat Sam's mad ranting skills.**

 **3) I WILL NEVAH ABANDON *INSERT LOUD CHEERING AND APPLAUSE* IF I ABANDON WE WOULD NEVER SEE KYOYA ALMOST KILL DANNY**

 **WAIT I SAID TOO MUCH**

 **SHH YOU SAW NOTHING**

 **forlorn1818 —**

 ***little curtsey* (psst slight spoiler in the above reply if you're curious *wink wink*)**

 **Zerephel —**

 **"Mad Dannys are always entertaining Dannys." — Vlad, right before a certain mad Danny broke down his door and threw cats in his face. Repeatedly.**

 **ForsakenSpirit —**

 **1) EEEEE! Thank you so much! *dances in joy* YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE THIS HOOK MWAHAHA I'VE CAUGHT YOU LIKE A FISH *FUMBLES SLIPPERY FISH AND DROPS IT BACK INTO THE WATER* DANG IT**

 **2) Your comment about rereading made me smile ^^ I always try to reread anything I write myself so I know everything flows smoothly and there are no obvious mistakes. Must be the perfectionist in me trying to escape.**

 **3) BABBLE IS A FUN WORD. YOU SHOULD BABBLE MORE, IT'S ALWAYS FUN TO RECEIVE LONGER REVIEWS**

 **3ShockWing —**

 **GUESS WHAT THIS REPLY IS WRITTEN ALONGSIDE OF; IT'S THE SECOND CHAPTER I JUST UPDATED MWAHAHA**

 **PS Gahhh! I'm glad you think this is an amazing idea! :3 It'll only get better once a certain halfa joins the mix...*dramatic exit***

 **guest —**

 ***hides reddening face* Awww, you're too kind ^^ Lemmie give you a hug! *HUGS***


	3. You Gave Me What!

**Did I say I wasn't going to use honorifics? Ahahaha whoopsie**

 **Chapter Three : You Gave me** ** _What?!_**

* * *

Sometimes he found it hard to sit still for so long, but he promised Danny he'd do this, no matter how distracted he became. He had to be quiet and stay invisible, and not attack anyone regardless of what they did unless ordered to. Danny had been especially clear in that regard.

Cujo huffed. Oh well. He'll do it, but that didn't mean he'd like it. Anything for Danny.

Currently the ghost dog was lounging on the celling directly above Sam, idly watching her copy down some notes. She seemed just as board as he was. Tough luck. At least _she_ had something to do.

Yawning, the puppy stood and stretched, waging his tail a few times to get his ectoplasm flowing again. He then flipped right side up, floating down to hover next to Sam's head and watch her start to doodle. She was sketching what looked like a fight scene between two ghosts, one with horns and a strange looking arm, and the other wearing a cape. She drew the second one with ridiculous proportions, making the ghost's eyes comically big and turning his limbs into mere sticks. Cujo smirked; somehow the look improved Plasmius.

Speaking of the head case...

Glancing around, the puppy let out a small bark. It was at a frequency no human ear would notice, but a ghost would certainly hear. If any students were being overshadowed, they would certainly react if they thought a dog was in the room, which made it all the more easier for the tiny puppy to rip apart any ghosts hiding within Sam's new human classmates. He was satisfied to see no one react.

Cujo's ears drooped; looks like it was going to be a boring day.

Yawning, the ghost dog landed on the ground and trotted past rows of desks, examining the matching uniforms around him. Most human females here stank of too much perfume and conditioner; to any dog it was a bit much, but for Cujo, with his canine senses enhanced after death, it was all he could do not to audibly cough as he hurried past the worst of those flowery clouds. It would certainly draw attention if it seemed like someone's books was having a choking fit. Sam wouldn't be pleased if he was exposed, and Cujo knew from experience how scary she could be when angry. Shivering, he hurried on.

The small dog paused near the back of the classroom, looking curiously up at one of the humans to whom Sam had spoken to. Standing up on his hind legs, the puppy sniffed deeply, ears perking up in surprise. He stared up at the human, tipping his head sideways. Based on the other humans in the room, this one was dressed unusually. Cujo pondered on keying Sam in on this bit of information, but ultimately decided against it. He could already imagine the hurricane Sam would become if she realized she only had to wear a _uniform_ , not the female-specific clothing. He hurriedly dropped to all fours and continued on as the girl scratched her leg, frowning slightly and surpassing a shiver.

Now Cujo stopped again, head turning back and forth as he observed the identical humans Sam had taken a liking to. Just watching them made it obvious why; in many ways, they reminded the green puppy of Danny, wearing similar mischievous smirks and whispering to each other without really paying attention. Sometimes they glanced toward Sam, eyes gaining a weird glint, before burrowing their heads back into deep discussion, their grins never fading. Cheerfully, Cujo floated up between them, sniffing each of their faces in turn and concentrating fiercely on each identicals' scent. Once satisfied, he grounded and trotted back to the front with a careless flick of his tail; now that he knew who Sam's friends were, he had one less thing to worry about. He crouched under the goth's chair for the remainder of the school day, leaving only once for lunch. Sam chose to sit near the wall, allowing Cujo a chance to turn visible. The puppy bounced excitedly at Sam's warm smile.

"Hey there, Cujo. How's it going?"

Cujo just barked cheerfully, confidant the lunchroom's noise would cover him up. He jumped on the table, allowing himself to become semi-transparent as he sniffed Sam's lunch, wrinkling his nose. She only laughed.

"I don't eat meat, remember?" Still chuckling, she pulled out a sandwich and chewed thoughtfully, eyes drifting around the spacious room more than once. She finally faced the ghost dog again, who had began entertaining himself by snapping at his whispy tail.

"So what do you think? This place all right?"

Lifting his head, Cujo considered the gigantic room he was in before glancing back at Sam. He shrugged, before wagging his tail and standing up, tongue lolling cheerfully.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Sam asked dryly, pulling out an apple. "What about those people I spoke to? They seem okay to you?"

Cujo barked without hesitation, his eyes dancing. His whispy tail began whipping back and forth as he remembered those identical humans, and he wondered if they were as good at fetch as Danny was. Cujo suddenly slumped; of course, he couldn't find out! He was supposed to remain a secret. Protect Sam. Looking at his charge, Cujo let out a dejected whine, thumping his tail earnestly and letting his ears flop.

Sam raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what was going on in the dog's head. Well, twenty questions never killed anybody (twice).

"Well, do you like them?" Nod.

"A lot?" Double nod.

"Hmm...oh, you're...worried about them being possessed by ghosts?" He shook no, looking up at Sam with a plaintive whine. When she only gave him a blank look he growled in frustration and scratched his collar, managing to get the tag in his mouth. He held it out gingerly, releasing another whine while hoping Sam got the message.

It did take her a moment, but Sam was no stranger to the concept of ghostly obsessions, seeing as she herself was one. All it took was a few encouraging nods from the puppy as she began to piece it together.

"I think I get it. You like them the same way you like Danny and I, but you can't be friends with them like we are with you...unless it's more than tha–" Sam deadpanned. Then she facepalmed. "I can't believe I missed this. It's so obvious..." Peeking through her fingers, she studied the ghost. "You're obsessed with being a dog, aren't you."

Finally! Cujo nodded his approval, dropping the tag and making a face, trying to get rid of the metallic taste it left in his mouth. He then gave her a _well, duh,_ look, rolling his eyes as Sam's widened in realization.

"Danny was the one who cemented your obsession, wasn't he." Nod. "And ever since then your obsession developed onto Tucker and I too, since we humored Danny and treated you like a regular dog." Another nod. "Which is why Danny sent you specifically, because unlike other ghosts he could potentially send, none of them would have been able to fulfill their obsessions, and would've gone nuts or something." Nod, nod, nod. "God, I feel so stupid." Sam leaned back, staring up at the high celling. She hardly even cared that someone had painted all over it, only adding to the obnoxious grandeur of her new school. "You're right, they probably wouldn't even notice if you're a ghost, but I have a feeling a certain ghost boy wouldn't be too happy if we exposed ourselves."

Cujo let out a dejected whine. True, Sam was more than enough to satisfy his primary obsession, but it would have been nice to find other outlets as well.

"Wha– hold on." Sam abruptly sat up, staring at Cujo seriously. "Can two ghosts obsess over the same thing?"

The puppy shrugged. It was possible.

"So what would happen if one of the ghosts was obsession-starved when he met the second one? What happens then?"

Cujo threw Sam a weird look. What was she...

Sam watched the dawning comprehension flicker across her friend's canine face. He looked at her, eyes betraying his nervousness.

"I thought so." Sam leaned back again with a low groan. "If he doesn't visit like I ordered him too..."

Whining, the puppy gently nudged Sam's arm, letting her know it was okay. She smiled softly and reached out to scratch him behind the ears when a distant bell or gong rung. Lunch was over.

Sighing, Sam stood, snatching her uneaten apple and stuffing it into her bag before offering a strained grin in Cujo's direction. "Well, might as well have some fun before all hell breaks lose. What do you say?"

Yipping, Cujo leapt off the table and turned fully invisible, following his friend back to class and once again taking up residence on the celling.

For the thousandth time in his afterlife, Cujo found himself exceedingly glad to be considered one of the few ghosts whose obsessions were also his closest friends. It was so nice to feel alive again.

* * *

"HIKARU! KAORU! GET BACK HERE!"

"Senpai, I honestly don't care."

"WHAT?! THE TWINS POSTED A PHOTOSHOPPED PICTURE OF YOU ON OUR WEBSITE AGAIN, HARUHI! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FURIOUS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM OFF AND MAKE THEM TAKE IT DOWN!" A certain blonde grabbed Haruhi by her shoulders, shaking her. "YOU CAN'T HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT! WHAT ABOUT YOUR FEMININE DIGNITY?!"

"It's only photoshop," Haruhi replied, her expression blank. She seemed not to care that he was still shaking her. "It's not a legit photo anyway."

The blonde's head seemed to explode. He withered into a fetal position, mumbling about his daughter letting those nasty twins abuse her. Sighing, Haruhi patted his head the same way someone might soothe a dog. "Don't worry, Sempai, the only thing they abused was Photoshop."

Somehow Haruhi's frankness only made it worse, as mushrooms began to sprout around his knees.

"Tamaki." The blonde's best friend pushed up his glasses, suppressing a sarcastic edge trying to creep into his voice. "Get up. Club hours are about to begin."

"Yeah, Boss!" two voices exclaimed in sync. Their source was a pair of redheads grinning down at the self-proclaimed "Host King". "What would your customers think, seeing you like that?"

At once Tamaki sprung to his feet, lightning flashing from his eyes. " _YOU!_ "

"Ah, welcome to the Host Club. Please take a seat, your hosts will join you momentarily."

Tamaki whipped around, his glare marred by a rather effective pout. "But Kyoya, those two devils are abusing our daughter! Do something!"

Kyoya openly glared at Tamaki. "Unless Haruhi objects, I cannot. Now, you have customers, or have you forgotten?"

The change that came over Tamaki was instantaneous. In only a moment he was radiating confidence and sported a flirty demeanor, quite different from his rage-fueled extravaganza a few minutes earlier. "Of course! Ladies?" he sang, causing several squeals of joy to erupt from his waiting customers. Behind him, Hikaru and Kaoru made faces at his retreating back.

"You too." Kyoya reprimanded sternly.

Suddenly there was a cloud of dust wavering where the twins once stood. Meanwhile, a group of girls were being entertained by a story Hikaru was reenacting while his brother provided the emotional support.

Rolling her eyes, Haruhi glanced at the Shadow King. "Anyone request me today?"

Unsurprisingly, Kyoya nodded. "Two. They're waiting for you now."

Haruhi returned the nod and retreated to her designated area of Music Room Three, offering a smile to ger guests. After she left Kyoya glanced at the doors in mild curiosity.

"I wonder if Hikaru and Kaoru were only joking about out newest student..."

* * *

"Okay..." Sam paused at the end of a hall, peering into an empty music room. "They said it was the third one..."

Shrugging, the goth moved on, humming one of Dumpty Humpty's more popular tunes to herself. Next to her trotted Cujo, visible and relaxed, seemingly uninterested in the decor around him. The ghost dog had spent the entire day hanging around Sam, and he was getting tired of acting so tense. Besides, it was annoying being invisible for so long, no matter how much Cujo's concentration distracted him from his boredom. He yawned, trying not to sleepwalk.

Sam noticed her friend start to slow down. "I bet you had to fly nonstop to get to Japan on time, huh? Must've been exhausting."

He nodded, forcing his eyes open yet again. Sam let out a pitying sigh.

"Here." She unclasped her bag, holding the open end towards him. "You can take a nap in here, okay? I'll wake you up if something happens."

As proud as Cujo could be, the ghost was no fool. Without hesitation he jumped into Sam's bag and wiggled around to get comfortable. Yawning again, he shut his eyes and folded his paws over his nose. Soon a slight whistling sound was the only indication of anything amiss with Sam's otherwise perfectly normal schoolbag.

Smirking, Sam carefully shouldered her bag. "Did Danny ever tell you you snore?"

Dead to the world (in every meaning of the phrase), Cujo slept undisturbed. Sam laughed and kept walking. Soon she passed music room two, and then...

"This must be it." Slowing to a halt, Sam took in a rather gloomy pair of doors. "Hmm." She tipped her head to the side; after a moment, she shrugged, grinning evilly. "Let's go!"

The doors swung open easily, and Sam stepped into the room.

The first thing Sam noticed was how dark it was. Like, keep-her-bag-tightly-shut-or-Cujo-would-light-up-the-room-like-a-glow-stick dark. Checking the ghost nervously, Sam advanced into the room, noticing unlit candles set up on tables and chairs. There were also a dozen or so books stacked hazardously near a pile of candle stubs. Curiously, Sam drifted over to read a few, shuffling through the pile with ever widening eyes.

How to Summon a Demon; For Beginners

Eight Ways to Pinpoint Your Spiritual Flower and Other Symbols of Darkness; Volume Three

101 Curses and Spells Every Occultist Should Know

Dark Beings and How to Identify Them

Everything You Need to Know About the Undead

"If you like, I can lend you that last one," a voice hummed. "You seem like you'll need it."

Sam dropped the book, spinning around to face a guy wearing a dark cloak. He stared creepily at her and held up a small doll. "I can even identity the being who cursed you, if you so desire."

For a full ten seconds they stared at each other.

"I'm not in the so called "Host Club", am I?"

"Y– Wha? Of course not!"

"Then what is this?"

"You, my dear, have stumbled into the Black Magic Club, and I, Umetho Nekozawa, am its dark president!"

Sam continued to stare at him. He grew nervous under her scrutiny; searching for a distraction, Nekozawa grabbed the last book Sam looked at, thrusting it into her hands.

"Here, I can tell you will need assistance in the near future! How is it you have become cursed?"

Sam's gaze was unflinching. Nekozawa sweat dropped.

"You just gave me a book on the undead."

"Er–" By this point, getting this mysterious girl to speak was a miracle in of itself. "Yes?"

"As in...ghosts."

"W-well, that's one thing to call them..."

Nekozawa felt his jaw run slack as this silent girl began laughing. She laughed so hard, she had to hold onto her sides to remain standing. Her bag fell onto the floor in her mirth. Neither human noticed it let out a startled yelp, nor did they see a slight glow disappear.

"Y-you just gave me a guidebook on ghosts!" Sam wheezed, tears streaming down her face.

"Well, I sensed you might need it..." Nekozawa offered hesitantly.

Sam let out a shriek of laughter. She collapsed to her knees, shaking uncontrollably. Not knowing what to do, Nekozawa knelt down next to her, looking as terrified as Sam looked gleeful. Finally she calmed down enough to cough a couple times. Trying to speak, she glanced down at the book again, which sent her into another fit of giggles that almost left her lying on the floor. After a few more minutes she gasped a few times and croaked out a watery, "Wow."

"Uh..."

Still giggling, Sam flopped into a more lopsided sitting position, completely oblivious to the wrinkles she must surely have been pressing into her dress. "I haven't laughed that much since I arrived in this stupid country..." Wiping away the worst of her tears, she grinned toothily at Nekozawa. "So, you think I might need this, huh?"

Mutely, he nodded.

"You wouldn't mind if I write some notes in this, would you?" Sam asked, flipping through its pages with a critical eye that still twitched with suppressed laughter.

"Wait—you're into the occult?" At once Nekozawa transformed from shy schoolboy to die-hard fanatic. "You must tell me what spells you know! And what kind of dark creatures have you encountered in your lifetime? We simply _must_ discuss ritual methods!"

Sam cheeks swelled up. Nekozawa threw her a confused look. Sam was unable to hold his gaze for longer than a moment before spewing out her laughter again.

"Into the occult?!" she gasped, shoulders shaking. "Dude, I'm a freaking _goth!_ "

Nekoawa's jaw dropped again. "That's perfect! Would you like to join the Black Magic Club?"

"Only on one condition," Sam forced herself to breathe normally, allowing a glimmer of wild glee to shine through her eyes. "Can I take pictures?"

"I don't see why not." Nekozawa hesitated a moment. "I should tell you now, though, that I have photophobia."

Sam's grin became demonic, much to Nekozawa's mixed delight and worry. "Then yes, I will definitely join your occult club."

Somehow, Nekozawa found himself more concerned than overjoyed about this new member.

* * *

The Host Club was winding down, and to Kyoya's mild disappointment, no new faces had arrived. The twins seemed more than a little let down.

"She promised she'd come!" Hikaru complained, propping himself up on Kaoru's shoulder.

"I would've loved to see the Boss's reaction..." Kaoru murmured thoughtfully.

Now Kyoya was intrigued. Before, he had assumed their assurances to be a prank and only awaited the American student with the polite knowledge that she was probably at home sleeping off the jet lag. The twins' conviction, though, was starting to change his mind. If they were so sure she was coming, then surely Samantha should have come. An interested gleam shone from his glasses as the Shadow King had another thought; why would Tamaki's response to Samantha be worth the twins' utmost attention?

Perhaps he should have done a little more research on their newest student.

"Why are you standing there?"

Speak of the devil—the blonde, idiotic devil who wouldn't harm a fly even if it bothered him. Tamaki walked up to the twins and repeated his question, confused when they didn't respond at first.

"We were hoping..."

"...someone new would come today..."

"Oh! We have a new customer? Did you invite them?" Tamaki paused mid-prance, shooting Kyoya a clueless look. In response, the Shadow King only pushed up his glasses.

"From what I have heard, Samantha Manson will be quite...interesting."

"Who?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, though no one saw through his glasses. "Our new foreign student, from America no less."

From the corner of his eye, Kyoya watched Hikaru and Kaoru stifle sniggers. They glanced at each other, grinning wider and wilder by the second.

"We like her."

"She's very _fun_."

If the obvious mischief in their voices didn't warn Kyoya, Haruhi's sudden facepalm from across the room was a definite indicator. He decided to act cautiously around this Samantha until he figured out exactly what it was about her that caught the twins' attention so–

A pair of double doors, hardly ever noticed, slammed open, rebounding off the walls with bangs that made Tamaki screech in fear and fall in a dead faint. After all, those were the doors connecting Music Room Three to the Black Magic Club.

A figure strode through the entrance, looking everywhere at once in fascination. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Nekozawa, although he appeared by the doors a moment later, flinching away from the light. Everyone watched the newcomer as she marched around the room before noticing the twins, who were gaping at her in astonishment.

"Sam?"

* * *

 **10AwesomeMan327—Yeah, Sam isn't clueless like Danny, but she's not gonna be a stereotypical "Hey! You're a girl!" the very first day. Cujo, on the other hand...**

 **HermioneX—GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WAT**

 **I JUST UPDATED YIII**

 **15Carolyn12—*stands back with contemplative expression* mmm, yes. *adds some paint* a masterpiece, truly. Here, need a tissue? ^^**

 **Also, yep, reactions will be varied. Someone will be suspicious, though...and not for the reason you think (mwahaha)**

 **I hadn't thought of Ranka. Sam would absolutely love him. Hmm... *evil grin***

 **3Bananarock509—Hey, that sounds similar to a scene I was planning near the end...we even have the Tamaki-Torture down pat XD**

 **28KaeterinaRomanov—*WILD GIGGLES* I UPDATED INSTEAD OF DOWNDATED MWAHAHA**

 **25chicaalterego—I made up the Fruitloop detector ^^ As for lil' old Cuj, Danny may have trained him, and he may have been a guard dog when alive, but he's still a puppy, and people like the twins are puppy magnets...**

 **Slimestack 521—"Getting ok"? So it wasn't ok before? *glances at pouting Cujo* No no, please don't cry Cuj, it's not your fault, shhh (at least not yet) XD**

 **On a side note, picturing a sad Cujo makes me feel guilty...**

 **3ShockWing—YAY THIS MADE ME SO HAPPY TO READ! I wrote a little funny thing for you :3**

 **Me: *tapdances into the host club***

 **Tamaki: What the...**

 **Me: *throws Sam's parents in and locks the door***

 **Me: Let the show begin!**

 **Sam's parents: *distant screaming in horror* SAMMY WHAT IS THIS**

 **Ida: *wolf whistle***

 **ForsakenSpirit—Yes I did laugh. Nice narrative XD. Also, congrats! Here's another reward just for making me laugh with your review! It's called this chapter! Wooo!**

 **5YoKoChi150—Sam and the twins are gonna get into such crazy situations...but first they gotta get past her invisible guard dog. I don't think Cujo would approve of some of the twins' more outlandish ideas. As for Danny...let's just say, if he was away from Sam for too long, then Hikaru and Kaoru better duck and cover *eyebrow wiggle***

 **1Kairi671—Of course! Her parents disprove of Danny because of his ghost-oriented family, and they barely tolerate Tucker (probably because he's so techno-focused). Sam and twincest go together like peanut butter and jelly, just as Sam knows twincest and her parents go together like nitroglycerin and a lighter XD**


	4. Kon'nichiwa

**Played around with my writing style a bit for this chapter...thoughts? ^^**

 **(((Prepare to laugh yo butts off)))**

 **Chapter Four : Kon'nichiwa!**

* * *

Explosions tore gaping holes through the dense green fog, rifting the thin veil between the Zone and its inhabitants with startling clarity. More energy beams carved tunnels through the intensely glowing clouds, and onlookers watched with mingled shock and horror as bright lights flashed behind the gaseous plumbs like lightning, jarring the ghosts' ancient memories of a time when such powerful storms on Earth were to be feared. Many fled from the ensuing wrath.

Others, making up in curiosity for what they lacked for brains, pursued the source of the Zone's terrible clamor, following the blasts with increasing wariness as the flashing lights became two definite colors, bleeding green and pink into the vast expanse of their home dimension. The roars of sound swelled, and it soon became apparent to those few brave ghosts who dared venture further than the others; this was no storm. This was a battle.

In the middle of a patch of emptiness, as their energy beams had sizzled the gaseousness itself away into mere memory, fought two vastly powerful beings, locked in deadly combat. One was aided with the infamous Crown of Fire, and upon closer inspection the Ring of Rage could clearly be seen tucked around his finger, even more tightly compressed in fists that spat liquid flame and dripped scalding ectoplasm into the depths below. He was young and fierce, attacking his opponent with all the determination that had won him his right so long ago to possess such ancient artifacts; however, his opponent's eyes burned with an insane passion, and the older antagonist was admittedly much more powerful than his adversary. If not for the royal items Danny Phantom was wearing, he would have lost the fight to his arch-nemeses before it even began.

Vlad Plasmius knew this, and he hated it venally.

"When are you going to give up, Vlad?" Danny spat, swirling another explosion of ectoplasm toward's his ex-uncle's face. "You've lost. You've lost my mom, you've lost me, heck, you've lost the entire world! What the hell are you still fighting for?!"

The blue halfa effortlessly split into two and evaded Danny's onslaught, countering with a sharp blast of pink that hissed through the very air around it with scalding precision. Only a slash of ice managed to save Danny from severe burns.

Plasmius's eyes bugged out in rage as he manipulated a pulsing blob of pink energy that shimmered with heat. "REVENGE!" he screeched. "IF I CANNOT HAVE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE, THEN I'LL TAKE IT BACK BY FORCE!" He hurled the goopy ectoplasm, letting the half-formed mass blop through the air before splattering against a hastily erected shield. Behind the transparent green, Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Is that what your obsession has come down to? Self-destruction?" His left hand, folded behind his back, began to shine with blue intensity. "I've heard of ghosts who went mad without a stable obsession..." The shield fell, and a mass of deceptively harmless snow hurled towards the older halfa. "But you're not gone yet!"

Plasmius let the heat from his enraged core burn through the ice-turned-snow as he dove completely through it. Beams shot from his eyes as he let out a wordless scream, all his pent up emotions vibrating into a single voice that sent chills running down the spectral backs of any ghosts who had dared watch the fight for this long.

"It should have been _me_!" he snarled, viciously cutting into Danny's spherical shield with smoking pink hands as though they were knives. " _I_ should have been the one to marry Maddie! _I_ should have had you as my son! _I_ should have been the one to defeat Pariah Dark! _I_ should be the _King_ of all Ghosts!"

Danny's shield exploded, throwing Plasmius back in a tumbling whirlwind. Before the older halfa could right himself a hand wearing the Ring of Rage seized his collar and yanked him up, forcing the blue ghost to look into his younger's blazing eyes.

"Plasmius, you are a fool, and a coward." Danny hissed. "To try and challenge me is useless. Even if it were possible for you to succeed, no ghost would accept you as their king. You've exploited far too many of us for anyone to ever trust you again."

Plasmius's bloodlust eyes were focused on the green skull embezzling Danny's ring; he seemed too mesmerized to think clearly.

Danny solved this problem by letting lose his most devastating attack—right into Plasmius's spaced-out face.

Served the Fruitloop right.

* * *

Kyoya paid no attention to the American. He chose to flip idly through his notebook, looking for a page of notes concerning...ah, yes, here it was...

 _Samantha Elizabeth Manson_

 _Only heir to the Manson fortune and company (Cellophane Toothpicks)_

 _Status: High_

 _Net Worth: 182 million_

 _Possible Asset: Yes_

 _Potential Weaknesses: Harsh personality clash with Parents. Doesn't seem to care for wealth. Low in the social circle._

 _Important Details: Very strong voiced, short temperament, reportedly stubborn and loud, easy to offend; engage with caution_

 _Unimportant Details: Vegan, goth, "Sam", lives in Nevada, speaks several languages_

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, ignoring the twins' stuttering in favor of musing over what little information he had gleaned from the gutters of the web. For some reason it was hard to find stats on the Manson heir—possibly coincidence, or perhaps a hired hacker—either way, he was not going to take active part in the now heated conversation. Better to remain a mysterious bystander to the unknown that a possible incompetent by those whose lives he frequents daily.

Speaking of said conversation, he should probably start paying attention. For some reason Samantha was trying to strangle Honey.

"Don't! Call! Me! _Chan_!" she raged, chasing the lolita around the music room. Though Honey was fast, Samantha was obviously athletic, as she easily kept pace with the fleeing blonde. Kyoya clicked his pen and took note as they passed him on their third revolution.

"Takashi!" Honey finally yelped. "Help!"

The large man obliged. Samantha was suddenly yanked to a halt, literally toppling over as Mori failed to pull her to a gentle stop. She immediately rounded on the stoic man, snapping at his rudeness with a very irritated expression and stomping her foot, revealing combat boots underneath the very wrinkled hem of her dress. The pen in Kyoya's hand now rustled freely under the steady gleam of his glasses.

"I-is this the young lady you were talking about?" Tamami asked in a daze.

Hikaru and Kaoru closed their gaping mouths to shoot the host king a conjoined smirk. "You betcha."

"You were talking about me?"

Now finished with her rant, Samantha strode up to the twins, her previous anger wavering into an unrestrained, on-the-fence expression. A strange gleam had entered her amethyst eyes. The only other person who came even remotely close to wearing that same expression was Renge, and Kyoya mentally steeled himself in case Samantha was of the same ilk.

"Of course." Fully recovered from their shock, Hikaru and Kaoru returned the snarky glee, eyes shining in identical mischievousness that mirrored Samantha's almost deranged excitement. Kyoya paused; pen tip just barely touching the page, he studied the three, realizing that something more than the usual giddiness was involved in this display of...perverse apprehension?

"We promised you photos, after all!"

Photos? The pen lifted slightly. Kyoya mused to himself. She didn't have to take them herself, so why come to the club? Was it the usual act she was after? He doubted it. Samantha was made of sterner stuff than the fragile flowers swooning on the doorstep from the first petal fall. She would see through their facades in an instant. So it wasn't pleasure she was after... No. She wanted something, that was certain, and judging by the almost crazed sardonicy flickering beneath her surface, it was something more substantial than their paper mache flutterings could ever hope to provide. Yet it was too simple...

Grinning from ear to ear, Samantha pulled out a cell phone, looking at it with amusement that borderlined maliciousness. "How about a little fun first? I could FaceTime them. They speak Japanese."

All three grinned evilly and nodded in sync. Samantha swiped her thumb across the screen and cackled, shooting the Hitachiins a gleeful look. "What did Haruhi call it, your 'act'?"

"Shhh," Hikaru cooed, pulling Kaoru flush against him. Both smirked in evil triumph. "You can't fake true brotherly love..."

The phone in Sam's hand rung. In the silence of Music Room Three, it echoed loudly off the walls, stringing a chord three times before static interrupted the ringtone.

"Hello Sammykins! We didn't expect to hear from you so soon!" an adult voice gushed in English. "Oh, you look so pretty in a dress! I told you they would be lovely!"

"Hey Mom, Dad," Samantha replied in Japanese. "Can't stay and chat, just wanted to introduce you to my new friends!"

She spun around right as Hikaru and Kaoru both jerked in sync as though surprised, moving their faces away from what must have looked like an actual ki–

"SAMMYKINS WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!"

"This is Hikaru and Kaoru, and they are twins!" Samantha yapped cheerfully, grinning evilly as said Hitachiins decided to sandwich her between themselves and smirk at the camera.

"Kon'nichiwa, Mr. and Mrs. Madsud!" they chorused.

"Don't worry about us fertilizing your daughter, we're too busy with ourselves!" Hikaru sang.

"But Kaoru," his brother imputed, "it's not gay if it's a threesome!"

"Even if it's all guys?" Hikaru asked seriously.

" _Especially_ if it's all guys." Kaoru replied.

"SAMANTHA ELIZABETH MANSON," a man's voice bellowed. "I CANNOT _BELIEVE_ YOU ARE FRATERNIZING WITH THOSE— THOSE TWO–"

"Twins?" Samantha asked casually. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked in sync and deliberately leaned their chins on her shoulders.

In response, her parents went ballistic.

Kyoya's pen was on the floor. He could only watch in stiff silence.

 _Oh. That explains a lot._

After _ten minutes_ of unintelligible screaming a new voice barked through the speakers, forcing the Manson parents to silence as a gravelly voice shoed them away. The moment they were out of earshot Samantha and the twins exploded in laughter, joined by the newcomer on the other end of the line with quite a bit of enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to see you looking so happy, Sammy," the new voice chortled. "You looked so sad last time I saw you. Going to introduce me to your new friends?"

Samantha smirked anew at the fresh gawks on Hikaru and Kaoru. "Sure, Bubblah. This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. And this," she spun around in a slow arc, capturing every member of the host club on her screen for the little old lady on a scooter to see, "is their host club. Guys, this is my Grandma Ida."

"Uh...hi?" Haruhi managed.

Kyoya nodded.

"Hello there!" Honey greeted, leaning over his cousin's shoulders so they could both have screen time.

"You have an...interesting granddaughter." Tamaki choked out.

Ida chuckled knowingly. "Who's that fellow hiding in the back?"

Everyone turned around to stare at a certain occultist. They had forgotten he was still there.

"President of the Black Magic Club, of which I am now a part of!" Samantha sang.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki shrieked.

Ida only laughed again. "Spin your phone around, I want to see them again." Samantha obliged, moving much more slowly this time. Everyone except her was surprised when a sudden wolf whistle escaped the phone's speakers.

"Niiice! Almost makes me wish for my youth—not that I'd actually need it. The pickings are looking good over there!" Grandma Manson wiggled her eyebrows. "Not that you'd take advantage of them. Stake a claim for me, dearie!"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Bubblah..."

Ida Manson grinned. "Tell those twins of yours to pick a name already since they can't decide. As for you Sammy, I want to know how things are going for _you_! Make sure you call me!" She paused, a more neutral look appearing on her wizened face. "How are you faring with the wardrobe?"

Samantha gritted her teeth. "You know that place in my room where I keep all the stuff I don't like?"

"You mean your closet, hanging up on the rails?"

"Yeah. Come summertime, I was thinking of a bonfire. Maybe roasting some marshmallows."

Ida nodded stoically. "Let's invite the Fentons in case the blaze gets out of hand."

"What could they do?"

Grandma Manson shrugged, winking. "We could say they're there to lend us 'protective equipment'..."

Samantha immediately blanched. "Are you suggesting what I _think_ you're suggesting?!"

Ida gave her granddaughter an innocent look. "What on Earth would I be implying? _You're_ the teenager here."

"Says the eighty year old woman who just catcalled a bunch of teen guys."

"Hey, I may be old, but my sight is still as good as it was twenty gears ago!"

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt—and I'm sure I'm speaking for everyone (for once)—er, don't you want to continue in private?" Haruhi asked hesitantly.

Samantha paused, exchanging a glance with the old woman on her screen. "Yeah, that might be for the best. Especially since _someone_ —" here she gave a meaningful glance at the phone— "can't keep it out of the gutter!"

"You're imagining things, Sammy, but I need to hang up anyway. If I wait any longer my son and daughter-in-law might board a plane to you know where. I'll be awaiting your next call!"

"Sure thing. Bye," Samantha hung up and pocketed her phone. For the first time she noticed how quiet the room was. "Okay, is catching flies a normal activity for your club?"

Tamaki snapped his mouth shut with an audible click. Honey and Mori also shifted in varying levels of discomfort. The twins, however, were relaxed as can be.

"Hey Sam!" they sang, using their greater hight to lean over her on both sides. "Can we call you Sammy too?"

Samantha's left eye twitched. "You'll lose exactly one less body part per twin. Most likely an exclusively male one. And it will be painful."

They quickly backed away. For a long minute it was completely silent, until it was broken by the most unlikely person of all.

"I don't get it," Nekozawa stuttered. "Why exactly were you looking for the Host Club in the first place?"

Samantha turned and grinned a grin worthy of Beelzenef; as it was, it was enough to send Tamaki screaming into a corner.

"Because I _hate_ my friggin' parents, that's why."

* * *

 **((If yo butt hasn't fallen off yet then you got no sense of humor and now Cujo is judging yo still-intact heiny weiny)))**

 **New job + rabid chemistry homework + AP classes/AP testing prep = chapter delay**

 **chapter delay = unhappy readers and a sad Cujo**

 **sad Cujo = makes me feel bad just thinking about it, because poor Cuj...**

 **If you ever want to make me write faster, just remind me how sad Cujo becomes when I don't update fast enough. Works 103% of the time**

 **PS I wrote the twins' hello in Japanease because it reads much more sassily than the English version. Fight me.**

 **—**

 **percab8531— I think you are pretty interesting too! :P Keep up the good reviews!**

 **ObsidianSpade— I...I think...based on their reactions here...they're gonna have no qualms about something as comparably sensible as a Black Magic Club XD XD XD**

 **foxchick1— *happy grin* Looky looky looky what I have! (Well, actually, the host club couldn't really react. They were in buffer mode the whole time XD)**

 **secretwhovianpony— DID YOU SHUDDER? DID YOU LOVE? DID I ANSWER YOUR WORST FEARS? BECAUSE THEY** ** _SCHEMED_** **. THEY SCHEMED** ** _SO BAD_** ***cue crazy tabletop frenzy dance and eyebrow wiggling***

 **MariMart— I guess I didn't give him much screentime here...I was planning to, then I thought,** ** _hey, let's mix it up and use Kyo's POV_** **, and then Sam decided FaceTime was a thing that exists, and by that point I was no longer steering the ship. This chapter basically got all up in my face and said, "B***, I'll write this s*** myself". Sufficient to say, I think poor Tamaki was too culture shocked to function properly.**

 **IWasNeverReal— Does Danny's appearance in this chapter count? XD Probably not; I can tell everyone can't wait for him to randomly pop up at Ouran. The** ** _real_** **question is not "How will the host club react to the awesomeness we fans just love about Danny?" In fact, I think you'll be quite surprised... (evil laughter in the future distance)**

 **Krusher— I appreciate your honesty :) I do plan to have multiple crossovers, not all anime/manga. I have a Harry Potter/DP startup, and later I want to write a DP/Star Trek adventure mystery conundrum. I hope you may enjoy them once I begin their arcs! (^,^)/**

 **SilentVoice101— Thank you so much! I try to write my best for every chapter...that's why I write fanfiction in the first place, to improve my writing skills! (^~^)/ I had fun crafting the whole "Sam goes to Ouran" concept. Just a fun little hint...that bit about obsessions in the first chapter? Yeah, that's gonna be important . maybe soon...mwahahahaha**

 **YoKoChi150— Sam's gonna be sooo mad when she finally finds out XD (PS, I actually don't speak Spanish, and Google Translate does a poor job in my opinion. Just a heads up if you ask me something and I don't answer right ^~^)**

 **chicaalterego— ^^ Aww, that makes me so happy!**


	5. Don't be a Baby

**Not satisfied with this chapter, but you guys've been waiting long enough. Sorry for the wait**

 **Chapter Five : Don't be a baby**

* * *

Five days.

It had been five days since Sam came to Ouran.

Nekozawa was already counting down the weeks until break. It was twenty-seven, by the way. Not soon enough.

He didn't know how to _deal_ with her. _No one_ did, but that wasn't the point. Okay, maybe the Hitachiins did, but they didn't "deal with her" so much as use her as an outlet for their more questionable pranks. Normally doing that would've been frowned upon, but it worked both ways. Sam was taking plenty of pictures.

It drove the host club nuts.

It drove Nekozawa nuts too. He never knew how hard it was to recite old prayers and curses in Latin until a subtle click started flashing from his newest member's direction every few minutes.

He _needed_ silence. The disturbance was maddening.

Still, even with her constant need to amass a collection of photos her parents would disapprove of, Sam was quite the character. Her vocabulary was proficient in more than one area, as everyone had found out one day when Honey accidentally attached a "chan" to the end of her name. Apparently her grandmother was the one who taught Sam all the colorful language she unleashed upon her unsuspecting upperclassmen. Nekozawa was impressed—not even _he_ knew what some of those curse words meant.

When not angry (which was very often those first few days), Sam tended to have quite the bizarre sense of humor. She'd burst out giggling in the middle of Nekozawa's sermons, whisper strange phrases in Latin to no one there, and randomly act as though any given person she was talking to was missing something dreadfully obvious. It drove people crazy when they would be talking to her and Sam would suddenly double up, in stitches, wheezing in laughter, and not tell them what was so funny. Sometimes her eyes would be focused somewhere above them or behind them, but no one ever saw anything unusual. Everyone just assumed her sense of humor was extremely warped beyond proportion. Nekozawa was offended to hear that Sam kept the book he had lent her in the comedy section of her collection of hardbacks at home.

Sam was also very headstrong. If she was going to do something, then goddammit, _she was going to do it!_ It didn't matter if she was helping complete a group project, finding someone's book bag because they left it outside, or just paying for Haruhi's meal because Tamaki ate his lunch again. Everyone figured out pretty quickly—once Sam's mind was made up, you don't argue. _You get out of the way._

Sam did end up becoming friends with Haruhi after buying his lunch so many times. Eventually the brunette just shut up and let her do it; surprisingly, after he stopped resisting her help, Sam warmed right up with her commoner classmate. At first people thought it was because Haruhi was in the host club, and Sam was crushing on him. Of course, hearing that rumor sent Tamaki into a hysterical state of terror, and he confronted Haruhi shortly after first hearing the rumor. Haruhi surprised everyone by responding, "Actually, I've become really good friends with Sam. She's pretty fun once you get to know her."

That statement, of course, only flipped the rumors in reverse. Dozens of fangirls either fainted or began plotting revenge. However, all the rumors stopped when one girl was brave enough to eavesdrop on the two during lunch. Her report baffled over half the student body.

"There's no way it'd happen. They were making _fart_ jokes."

Curiosity intensifying, the other half wanted to know why exactly the two were such fast friends. Haruhi? It was easy to see why he took to the foreigner so readily. As everyone kept repeating, Sam didn't fawn over him, Sam didn't boast about her wealth, Sam didn't marvel at commoner life. In short, she was a breath of fresh air, and everyone could grudgingly admit that even they were guilty of what Sam was not. Commoners were so unusual at Ouran, they hadn't really tried seeing Haruhi as a person. Still... _fart_ jokes? _Seriously_?

Sam's reasoning was harder to decipher. Harder as in, no one had a freaking _clue_. Except Kyoya, but no one was about to ask him, especially since his usual indifferent mood had made a southward turn the day Sam was officially enrolled.

Why did Sam like hanging out with Haruhi so much? After the host club decided to tag along when Haruhi went shopping (aka, following the natural host without permission) and found Haruhi meeting Sam at the supermarket, Tamaki had bravely voiced the universal question. Even the twins held their breath as Sam gave Tamaki the first thoughtful look she had thrown his way. Tamaki, for his part, refused to run away from this Black Magic Club member until he had his answer. And then Sam spoke...and shocked the whole host club—and, by extension, Ouran itself.

"He just reminds me of home, I guess. I had to leave my two best friends behind. Haruhi reminds me of them."

Most wondered what kind of people these two were, being Sam's best friends. Were they sane?

The Hitachiins would like to know. They were disappointed they didn't match her friends as well as Haruhi did. Tamaki, however, was glad. Imagining more people like the twins ...it gave him a migraine. He just hoped he'd never have to meet more people like those dastardly Hitachiins.

Nekozawa just tried to stay out of it. Stay out of the rumors, the eavesdropping, the whispered plans. Stay out of Sam's social life. Just concentrate on the Black Magic Club. Ignore the American taking pictures, she isn't important. Ignore–

"Hey catboy."

Nekozawa sighed through his teeth, slowly ending his chanting and giving Sam a bleary look. "What now?"

It was late and he was trying to complete a few rituals of his own before heading home, but for some reason the infernal goth had stayed after club hours ended. She was sitting in front of him now, the book he had been reciting out of open on her lap.

"What religion are you?"

"I– what?"

"What faith do you practice?"

Nekozawa blinked. "I was raised to be Christian."

Sam nodded. "Still are?"

"I'd consider myself to be."

To his surprise, the goth rolled her eyes. "No wonder your spells and stuff never work. You don't believe in them."

"Hey!" Nekozawa put down his candle, openly glaring (as best he could while under his cloak) at Sam and her innocent expression. "If you're so proficient, then why don't you cast something yourself!"

She shrugged. "Sure."

Cue the jaw drop.

"Don't look at me like that." Closing the book, Sam gave it a disinterested shake, tossing it to the side. "I've seen this stuff in action before, so I know it works. Or should."

Nekozawa didn't know wether to show his sudden excitement or continue to brood. _He_ was the occultist, not her. What did _she_ know?

Wait a minute!

"Let's try a summoning spell then," Nekozawa announced, getting to his feet. "We can call forth the demon who cursed you and banish him into oblivion."

Sam's weird humor acted up again, and she burst out laughing. Nekozawa chose to ignore it.

"We need a summoning circle, which I have previously painted on the plywood by the wall, and candles, which are already lit. Now to say the prayers–"

"Hold on bud. I think you're missing something." Sam smirked. She stood, cracking her knuckles. "Would it be, oh, I don't know, the blood of a virgin?"

Immediately Nekozawa felt his face grow pale. "We don't need t–"

"Yeah we do." Sam walked over to the plywood and pulled it into the center of a group of candles, properly spacing everything with obvious practice. "Come on, you big baby, it's only a few drops."

"Me?!" he squeaked. "What makes you think I'm–" He couldn't even finish that sentence. "What about _you_?"

Sam ignored his question, though she looked a little uncomfortable, and started mumbling something about being contaminated.

"Right, Cuj?" she asked, looking up. Her eyes focused on nothing in midair.

"Yeah, I thought so."

Okay, now she wasn't even trying to be funny. Nekozawa could feel himself getting irritated–

"YEOWCH!"

Something _bit_ him! He grabbed his hand, feeling a tiny tear in his skin. Wait...his bare hand...but where was...

"BEELZENEF! he wailed.

Sam rolled her eyes, striding over and grabbing his wrist, yanking his hand over the five pointed star and shaking a drop of blood off. "You said yourself you had dozens of those."

Nekozawa's reply was cut off as the painted lines suddenly began to glow with an eerie light. He watched in awe, having never seen them shine this bright before. The power of a curse depended upon the caster. If the lines were reacting this strongly before she even began...

"Aperite, portas et tenebras! Fine saeculi super faciem abyssi et praestas Ostensionem aer viventium vicimus!" (1)

The candles flickered and blew out. A great wind swirled into visibility over the star. Nekozawa watched, fascinated, as the air itself swirled strongly. A tiny color of green shone through its center. At Sam's last word, the sphere of green swelled, growing into the size of a small door. It was misty and green and gave off its own flickering light—light that actually didn't aggravate him. Nekozawa craned his neck; he thought he saw movement in there, but the mist was too thick, obscuring his vision.

Sam dusted off her hands. "A bit small, but hey, it works."

Nekozawa nodded before he remembered what he had planned to do. As Sam admired her handiwork, the occultist moved slightly behind her, stretching out a hand to hover over her head as he murmured a low incantation.

"Qui maledixit mihi hunc hominem excitant spiritus, a facie mea egredietur et videbunt faciem eius et corripe eum tibi ut eam amplius non tenent." (2)

There was a sound almost like a bark. Sam whipped around, eyes wide, as Nekozawa finished his chant.

"Do not fear! He will haunt you no longer, after we finish the ceremony!"

Sam opened her mouth for merely a heartbeat when the entire room was filled with blinding white light. Nekozawa reflexively let out a screech and lifted his cloak, stumbling away. Sam also shouted in alarm and moved in front of the portal. No one's surprise was more evident, however, than the creature summoned to the portal's entrance. Nekozawa couldn't help but stare in awe—this was the first dark creature he had even seen firsthand.

This demon had a deceptively young appearance; perhaps he used that to his advantage when cursing Sam. The demon's hair was ghastly white and his eyes were extremely large, pale, glowing spotlights that burned into Nekozawa's retinas themselves. Blinking rapidly, the occultist took in the rest of its appearance.

Hold on...

Its clothing was strange. Wait, scratch that. Demons wear clothing? Since when?

Nekozawa couldn't quite concentrate. He was too caught up examining the extravagant armor covering the demon's shoulder and lower arm. A crown of flame donned his head, and a scull ring adorned his finger on his exposed hand, er, glove?

What the heck kind of demon is that?!

Suddenly Nekozawa realized he waited too long. The demon had recovered; its gaze moved to Sam, eyes flickering brighter in recognition. If he didn't oust its hold on the goth right now–

"Sam. What the actual _fuck?_ "

There was an audible thud as Nekozawa's jaw hit the floor.

Said goth, frozen until her demon spoke, doubled in half. Laugher spewed out from her bent figure.

"Oh my _God_! Ahahahaha! He actually summoned you! You– BWAHAHA!"

Irritated beyond belief, her demon attempted to cross through the portal, only to find he couldn't pass onto the living realm. By this point Nekozawa was expecting the creature to turn into a spitting, writing, contorted mass of fury, reduced to a state much more manageable.

Instead the demon crossed its arms and gave Sam a sullen frown.

"There's this thing called a cell phone. There's _better_ ways to contact me!"

Sam was still snorting. "Aww, iz mwai little ghostie tiwred?"

An eyebrow twitched. "Five in the morning, Sam. That was my first full night of sleep in days!"

Suddenly Sam stopped laughing. "Is something wrong back home?"

"What?" The demon laughed, his eyes shifty. "What are you talking about? We're fine, I'm fine–"

"You've got the freaking crown on, Danny."

The demon froze. So did Nekozawa.

 _Danny?_ This is the creature that cursed her entire existence, and Sam's on a first name business with it? Him?

What kind of a demonic name in all things unholy is _Danny?_

The demon's gaze had shifted. "Um, we've got a witness."

"Yeah, ignore him. Danny, what's going on?" Sam's brows crinkled. "I thought it was just a precaution to send Cujo, but if something important's happening–"

"Oh yeah! Where is he?" The demon brightened. Putting two fingers to his mouth, he whistled. "Here boy! Where are ya?"

To Nekozawa's increasing shock, a tiny figure blinked into existence at Sam's feet. It braced its front legs on the portal, yapping.

"Hey bud! Miss me?" The demon bent down, poking the barrier he could not cross. On the living side, the animalistic demon scrabbled its paws where Sam's demon crouched. A puppyish whine escaped its throat.

"Stand down, Cuj." Sam scooped the creature up and put it in her bag. "Danny, you're avoiding my question."

"I know," he sighed, standing. "I promise I'll call later. I need to go—school's starting in half an hour—but first, since we're here, do you think...?"

"Oh yeah. Can you still–"

"I think so. Stand a bit closer."

Sam shuffled as close as possible without disrupting the pentagon. Likewise, the demon pressed himself against the barrier. His mouth slowly gaped open in a deep breath. Sam's eyes fluttered closed. Her whole body immediately relaxed. From her bag came the smallest whimper.

It took a second, but once it sunk in, Nekozawa didn't know wether to be horrified or frightened.

This demon was feeding off Sam. And she was letting it.

That wasn't _right!_

"Feeling okay? It's been almost a week," Sam muttered sleepily, raising an eyebrow. "And _how're_ you holding up?"

Immediately the demon stopped. He floated backwards. "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

Sam was swaying slightly, but her gaze was clear as she focused on him. Anger began to flare in her eyes. "Danny! You said you'd be fine!"

"I am fine..."

"Your intensity just now begs to differ!"

He ducked his head guiltily.

"Get back here!" Sam snapped.

"I gotta get going!" He was floating away now, avoiding her gaze. "I'll call you! Promise!"

There was a sudden flash of light and the portal disintegrated. Sam was left staring at the plywood on the floor.

"Dammit!" The goth kicked it viciously. Several candles were knocked over and put out. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ "

Nekozawa watched her rage for the next ten minutes. When she calmed down enough, he started to ask her how she knew her demon so well, but ultimately decided against it in fear of upsetting her more. "Club hours are over. If you could...um..."

"Yeah yeah." She was distracted. Sam left quietly, still muttering to herself as she slammed the doors behind her.

Nekozawa found himself alone in the comforting darkness.

* * *

"Hey Sam!"

It was first period the next day.

"You didn't call us!"

To Sam it felt like several weeks had flown by.

"Yeah, I was cleaning up a few things."

The twins groaned. Sam ignored them, lacing her fingers together and leaning forward onto her desk, receding into deep thought.

Something was wrong back home, with Danny or otherwise. He never wore the crown unless he absolutely had to. Sure, the Ring of Rage had become a common accessory by now (no matter how many times Dash taunted her boyfriend for wearing jewelry), but to actually fetch the crown was another matter altogether. Even after using it (which was rare) Danny always returned the Crown of Fire to its rightful place in the empty ghost king's castle. Technically, it isn't supposed to be removed by anyone except the ghost king himself, so if Danny dared to take it recently there had to have been a reason.

Usually ghost kings are only crowned once they reach a certain age in their afterlife. Since Danny is technically still a toddler in ghost terms, as he died very recently, he was considered too young to instantly take over after he defeated the last ghost king, Pariah Dark.

Sam chuckled. It had been a strange day, when the trio learned what defeating Pariah meant for Danny. As per ancient tradition, a king's lineage must be carried by the same ectoline unless the entire zone revolts against their current king. The ghost who defeats the corrupt king, and who gains the support of his fellow ghostly kin, would then gain the right to claim the royal crown. When Pariah was first suppressed, it was by several different ghosts, not a single champion, and most of the zone was scattered across the world, so they could not properly support the Ancient ghosts' actions. Thus, as centuries passed, Pariah remained king of the ghost zone, though imprisoned and not allowed to rule until a certain idiot decided to set him free. Unleashed into the worlds again, Pariah took up his ancient rights and invaded both worlds so he might scatter the ghosts again, and forever keep them from uniting against him. Because, if a joint force were to band together and succeed in stopping him, their leader would become the next true king.

(This was why the other ghosts laughed at Danny when he suggested they join together and fight Pariah. He had no idea the meaning of such an action, and his enemies would never willingly let him lead the strike, as he so eagerly suggested.)

So of course it came as a shock to everyone when it was the Observants who revealed that by keeping Pariah's army at bay while Danny fought and captured him was the support needed to guarantee a new king. This time they had a champion, and the population's support, however uninformed it was.

Only hurdle? Danny wasn't exactly "of age" yet, so he couldn't accept the throne.

Hardy har har.

Saying most ghosts were relieved is a massive understatement, Danny included. The halfa didn't _want_ to rule—it reminded him too much of Dan—so he was gratefully relieved to hear the kingship would not be forced upon him. As the rightful successor, Danny had the option of using the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, since they were technically his anyway. However, since the throne was still open, it could be challenged by another ghost wanting to be king, and as the selected candidate, it was Danny himself any challenging ghost would have to defeat. Luckily, a challenge has specific rules, so a sudden surprise attack from Skulker or a lucky hit from Technus would not immediately transfer the throne to a challenger. As the rightful heir in all intents and purposes, whenever challenged, Danny was required to face his opponent they way he would if he were the literal king, decked out in at least some armor, the ring, and the crown. Grandiose clothing was optional, and Danny made up for his rather plain outfit by starting off every challenge with his usual witty banter. Indeed, there were many challenges he was forced to accept before the zone realized he was too powerful once wearing both the ring and crown. They never stood a chance. Just to remind ghosts of that fact, Danny took to constantly wearing the Ring of Rage, which remained on his finger no matter which half he transformed into. The crown and armor, being too conspicuous to keep when human, were left back at the castle, a place few now can enter while it remains abandoned. Only Danny, Clockwork, the Observants, and the Fright Knight can access now. Only Danny has any reason to.

Which brings Sam back to her original observation...Danny was fully attired for a challenge. He said he was having his first full night of sleep in how long? Why was he sleeping with the items required for a challenge? True, sometimes Danny has to use the crown, like that time Undergrowth decided to come back, but he never takes the armor as well unless he's had a challenge. Which leads to a question...

Was Danny keeping the crown and armor nearby twenty-four seven in case of a sudden challenge? But if that was the case, who would be challenging him, and why–

 _Did someone just pour water on her?!_

"Aha! _Now_ she's awake!"

"Come _on_ , Sam! We kept saying your name over and over again–"

"–but you acted like you couldn't hear us!"

"Was she lost in thought?"

"Oooo, what's on your mind?"

There was a dark cloud gathering over Sam's head. She glared at the twins, wishing beyond belief that looks could kill. Then she remembered Desiree, and decided mentally wishing wasn't that safe either.

"What the _hell?!_ "

"Hey, you were the one daydreaming!" Hikaru and Kaoru defended, lifting their hands.

Sam wasn't having it. "Why were you poking me anyway?" she demanded, suddenly on her feet and advancing on the Hitachiins. She was about to make it clear how fatal of a mistake they just committed.

"Mitsuo! You left your spell book last...night..."

Surprised, half the class turned, seeing none other than Umehito Nekozawa standing in the doorway, holding out a stack of papers tied together with old string. He was gaping at Sam as though she had actually committed the double murder still fresh in the goth's imagination. Shrugging, she halfheartedly lifted a hand. "Ay catboy."

Nekozawa screeched and practically _flew_ away.

Mitsuo picked his papers up off the floor, giving Sam a weird look as he passed her. So, Sam noticed, was everyone else.

"What'd I do?"

Even the twins seemed flabbergasted. "You just made Nekozawa pull a Tamaki."

"Sooo..."

"The occultist, afraid of you?" Twin on the right asked, tipping his head.

Twin on the left crossed his arms with a scowl. "How did you accomplish _that?_ "

* * *

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Samantha is here early today."

The twins flinched, glaring at Kyoya.

"If she hears you–"

"–we're not gonna save you."

"I am simply stating fact." The Shadow King's glasses flashed and he snapped his notebook shut. "Would you two happen to know what caused this sudden change?"

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a glance.

"Probably because she's too scary for the Black Magic Club."

"Yeah, that'd make sense. Nekozawa _did_ seem afraid of her."

"Afraid?" Kyoya inquired, his voice deceptively level.

"Well, yeah." Hikaru shrugged. "This morning he ran the second he saw her."

"Kinda looked like he saw a ghost." Kaoru added. "No idea what got him so scared though."

* * *

(1) Open, portal of darkness! Show ye face of endless depth and bestow onto this world of living the air of the undead!

(2) I call forth the spirit who has cursed this human before me, may she look upon his face and rebuke him so that he may hold power over her no more.

 **It's late and I'm tired so I'm not gonna answer reviews today (sorry).**

 **Also, I brought in Danny! Surprise! Originally it was going to be Mr. Plaso the Fruitloopo but then I had an "argh the plot's moving too fast" issue and instead of rewriting this entire thing I just rewrote the second half. -_- Talk about lazy. (So if there's a weird timeline/mood/tone shift going on here, now you know why)**

 **Just to clear up a few uncertainties, the DP half (hehe gittit? half? k I'll stop now) is a bit AU because why the BEEP not**

 **Yes I typed that**

 **Yes I mentally said BEEP**

 **And now so are you hueghueghuegh**


End file.
